Spider-Man X My hero academia
by Nomanland
Summary: What?...where am i?...Mr.stark?Where are you?Is this Japan?
1. Chapter 0

The events will occur in [ĒRRØR] [ĒRRØR]

Peter Parker/Spider-Man is going to be a fusion between, Tobey spidey, Andrew spidey and tom spidey.

Also a fusion of ultimate spider-man and the amazing spiderman ( from the comics )

Spidey suit is made by Tony Stark so yeah it's the homecoming suit

NOTE: It's not Holland Spider-Man, but Spidey wears the homecoming suit

Universe: 0-612

NOTE: I will constantly updating the story to make it better, if you find some errors in the story , please tell me in the comments in which part and i will update it

Friday March 22 7:51 pm: Hello guys, sorry for the delay, I've been thinking about ideas for the story, the next chapter is 80% advanced, another thing I've been doing is that I've been updating the stories since I've been told that there are grammatical errors I've been correcting them, believe me my English is good but the keyboard of my phone is small that's why there are errors, i would like to thank the user that told me my grammatical errors


	2. Chapter 1: Where am i?

Place:?????? Hour????? Day: 10/02/19

A giant portal opens in the sky falling a unknown person

PUM*

The person fell in a building in construction...That person was me.. The Amazing Spider-man... what was i doing there?, Well it's a long story that I will have the opportunity to tell you...

But before that I will tell you who I am...

My Name is Peter Benjamin Parker, i was bitten by a radioactive spider and since the last 3 year's I've been the spectacular, incredible, sensational, Amazing Spider-man, im pretty young to be a hero, im 16 years old pretty young isn't it?, what i can do... well basically i can do whatever a spider can even shoot webs! And...well you know the rest, right? So shall we return to the stoery?

Spider-man gets up sore

Spidey: uhhh.. Where?...where am i?,

Suddenly spidey gets a flashback

?????: you are not going anywhere web-head

Spidey stays thinking for a second

Spidey: I need to see May

Spidey starts to swing around the buildings seeing that they have strange symbols, they look Japanese

Spidey: Wait, wait am i in japan? How did i get here?

Suddenly Spidey a explosion so he decides to go there

Juggernaut: I am going to destroy you!!!!

Kumui woods : Not so fast buddy

Woods grabs the villain with his branches trying to stop him, but it does not work and juggernaut makes Kumui crash into a truck, juggernaut runs away saying: I'm going to destroy everything! Kumui gets up only to see a hero in red and blue suit swinging

Spidey: Juggernaut! Long time no see

Juggernaut: Ahh, there you are insect, the boss told me you'll be here

Spidey: Aww come on man, in not an insect and who is your boss?

Juggernaut: oh ho ho, you will meet him

Juggernaut starts running to spidey but Spidey dodge it, spidey with a spiderweb covers the view of juggernaut causing it to run out of control

Spidey: Maybe that wasn't a good idea

Spider-man quickly swings to juggernaut, and pulls webs trying to stop him but juggernaut is more stronger, spidey unable to stop it sticks to his back.

Spidey: Hey, why don't you stop?

Juggernaut: No one stops the juggernaut!! Not even your stupid webs

Spidey: Yeah..,i heard that every time we fight, and why are you running you call just pull out the webs

Juggernaut: ...because, BECAUSE NO ONE STOPS ME!!!!

Spidey: I love your way of thinking

Juggernaut runs to a school in form of a H, yes it is the U.A school, juggernaut brakes the U.A walls and Spider-man sees the students, he alerts the students

Spidey: EVERYONE MOVE!!!!

After the students hear Spider-Man the students dodge Juggernaut

Spidey: ( I need to stop juggernaut before one student gets hurt or worse )

Spider-Man jumps and quicky makes a wall with his webs

Juggernaut: NO ONE STOPS THE JUGGERNAUT!!!!!!

And he just brakes the webs

MEANWHILE

There is a green hair kid writing in his notebook, Suddenly he hears the screams, he decides to go and see what is happening, suddenly juggernaut comes out of a wall, and spidey sees a green hair boy in the middle, quickly he swings and catch the boy

Spidey: ...Uff, that was a close one are you okay?

Midoriya: Yea...Yeah (says scared)

Spidey: Alright that's what i wanted to hear

Spider-man swings out, and the boy quickly takes his notebook and starts writing

Midoriya: ( A new hero!.. but what are his quirk.. he seems young.. maybe this is his introduction!)

Spider-Man swings to juggernaut and sticks in his back again

Spidey: Come on Juggernaut, im getting really tired of this

Behind Midoriya were spying them and taking notes.

Juggernaut takes off Spider-Man from his back and punches Spider-man sending him to the air..., but Spidey throws his webs on the floor

Spidey: You know Juggernaut, you armor protects you well, but YOUR EYES AND MOUTH ARE NOT PROTECTED

Spider-Man at the last moment throw a kick in his mouth

CRACK*

All his teeth brakes

Spidey: oof, that will leave a mark

Juggernaut glares at Spidey with anger... he has blood all over his mouth

Juggernaut: DOU ADE DOING DO DAY FOR DADT ( he talks like that because he has his teeth broken)

Spidey: Sorry grandpa i can't understand you

Juggernaut: GRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Suddenly Spidey hears a laugh, and from the sky comes a hero in blue and red suit and stands in front of Juggernaut

All Might: HA HA HA, Everything is going to be okay, why? Because i am here

Juggernaut: MOVE!!!!

All might clench his fist preparing to launch a blow, and when he does he breaks the juggernaut helmet causing him to faint

Spidey: ( WOW, where does the power come from? )

All Might: That should do it, are you alright, ... hmmm, are you a new hero or something?

Spidey: What?... Oh, Hi my Name is The Amazing Spider-man

All Might: Nice to meet you Spider-Man you must now me

Spidey: umm...no im sorry Who are you?

All Might: You must be kidding right?

Spidey: I make jokes everytime but this is seriously

All Might: Alright i am the Number 1 pro hero and the symbol of peace All Might!!,...Hey can i see your license?

Spidey: My what?

Suddenly the green hair boy that spidey saves comes to see the two heroes

Midoriya: Wow, All Might that was awesome, you where like Bam and the villain, Ufff,...And you wow are you a New hero?

He sees Spider-Man with emotion

Spidey: Well I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-man at your service

Midoriya: WoW, what is your quirk?

Spidey: My what?

Midoriya: yeah, your powers

Suddenly out of nowhere a guy with googles comes out

Aizawa: Midoriya that's enough

Midoriya gets really scared

Midoriya: Ye.. Yes Sir

Aizawa: We don't need presentations Spider-Man i heard enough, sorry if Midoriya bothers you

Spidey: Oh no, no it's not a problem at all

Aizawa: Sorry to bother you but i need to see your license

Spidey: I'm sorry i don't get it, you need my what?

Aizawa: Your license i need to see if you are a Pro hero

Spidey: I'm sorry but i don't have one

All Might: Aizawa leave it to me you scare people

Aizawa: If you say so

All Might: Spider-Man, how old are you?

Spidey: well i'm 16 years old, why do you ask?

All Might: So you must be a student here am i wrong?

Without thinking spidey says

Spidey: Um... yeah.. yeah, yeah

Aizawa: I'm sorry but i am a teacher in this school and i never see you

Spider-Man starts getting nervous

All Might: Are you an exchange student?

Spidey: Umm yeah, yeah

Aizawa: I see, where are you from?

Spidey: I'm from the United states

All Might: I'll leave to you Aizawa i need to get this villain to the police

All Might takes Juggernaut in his arms

Aizawa: All right Spider-Man come with me, you too Midoriya

Midoriya: Yes Sir

Aizawa, Midoriya and Spider-Man goes inside of the school, this is the beginning of a new amazing story... By they way did i tell you this is the story of how i become the number 2 hero?


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to UA Spidey

Spider-Man enters the school and sees how big it is, He sees the big H

Midoriya: Psst, hey

Spidey: Yeah?

Midoriya: I was asking, what is your quirk?

Spidey: Oh, you mean my power?, Basically i can do whatever a spider can, stick to walls and shoot webs

Izuku pulls his notebook and starts writing

Midoriya: How can he do that? Can he make eggs? Does his face looks like a spider, can he eat insects?

Spidey: Um... are you okay?

Aizawa: Don't even try, Alright Midoriya

Midoriya: why a spider?, does the red a blue color mean something

Aizawa: MIDORIYA

Midoriya: Eek, YES SIR

Aizawa: Please return to your classroom, Spider-Man and i are going to see the principal

Midoriya: Yes Aizawa sensei

Spider-Man gets nervous and Aizawa opens the principal door, and the first thing he see is a rare animal type

Spidey: (Maybe a rat?, or a hamster? What type of animal is that)

Nezu: Greetings Aizawa, Did you get the villain?

Aizawa: Yes sir, All Might leave him in the police

Nezu: Excellent News!!!, and who is this young man here?

Aizawa: He helped All Might to stop the villain, he call himself Spider-Man, he says he is a exchange student from America

Nezu: Oh i see, what's your school Spider-Man?

Spider-Man thinks in the first name that comes out of his mind

Spidey: Umm, i come from Marvel School

Nezu: Ohh you come from that school, it's the best of America!

Spidey: (Wait, does that school really exists i must be very lucky)

Nezu: All right Spider-Man, i will need you to give me your real name please

Spider-Man was about to ask why, but he see it is a school of heroes so it didn't have problem

Spidey: My name is Peter Benjamin Parker

Nezu: All right Mr. Parker my name is Nezu and as you can see im a hero, animal type, i am a rare case, and this this gentleman here is Aizawa better known as Eraser head

Spidey: Nice to meet you too, Mr. Nezu, Mr. Aizawa

Nezu: Very well, now that you know who are we, please i need you to sign this contract and you'll be starting to be a U.S student for 2 semesters

Nezu puts a Big contract in his desk

Spidey: (I didn't have planned this, ughh me and my big mouth...good since, now it's my responsibility, wait a minute... this is in japanese)

Nezu: Is something the matter?

Spidey: Well i have a problem, this is in japanese and i can't understand even that i think so i don't know how i even understand you too

Nezu: Oh, sorry my bad,

Nezu pulls out of his desk a contract this time in english

Nezu: Now this contract is in English or lo quieres en español?

Spidey: No, No gracias, English is okay

Nezu: Okay please sign here...and here...and finally here

Spidey sign all the parts of the contract nezu tell him

Nezu: Wonderful! , now your classroom is going to be 1.- A

Aizawa:... Sir sorry to bother you but class 1.- A is full

Nezu: Also 1.-B, class 1.- A has excellent students so he's going to be okay there, alright Mr. Parker before you leave we're going to need you suit

Spidey: Uhh, may i ask why?

Nezu: Don't worry we're going to give it to you back when the teacher's need it

Spidey: It's just that i don't have extra clothes

Nezu: Don't you worry about that we'll give you the uniforms and also the books

Spidey: Okay sir, thank you

Nezu: You may go to the bathroom

Spidey: yes sir

Spidey leaves the principal office and goes to the bathroom

Spidey: ( I didn't see this coming, where am i going to live, and May i need to talk to her and explain, what i can remember, also i need to know what am i doing here)

Spider-Man suddenly gets a flashback... He was at a museum swinging and trying to stop someone but he can see his face it was fuzzy

????: Give me that back!!!!

Spidey: Why would you even need this?

Spidey returns thinking what was that, he can't remember that villain name or how he looked, but maybe he was the reason what was he doing here ,spidey to go distracted stumbles with a girl with orange hair, her hair was pointed and had pigtail

Kendo: Ouch!

spidey accidentally throws his notebooks

Spidey: Oh, im sorry I'll help you with that

Kendo: No, no, no there's no problem

Spidey: Don't worry I'll help you

Kendo: Well thank you

Spidey helps kendo with her notebooks

Spidey: There you go

Kendo: Thank you

Kendo stares at spidey suit for a second

Kendo: Are you a new hero?

Spidey: what?... oh ,no ,no, i'm a exchange student im going to be here 2 semesters

Kendo: I see so you're going to be here at U.A what's your name?

Spidey was going to give his superhero name but he's in a superheroe school so it doesn't matter if you give your real name

Spidey: I'm...I'm.. Peter...Parker ( Mind note I have to be less nervous with the girls who are close to me)

Kendo: Hi Peter nice to meet you, My name Is Itsuka Kendo, im from class 1.-B, in which class are you going to stay?

Spidey: The principal say I'm going to stay in class 1.-A

Kendo: Oh that's so good it's the best class with the best students who have the best quirks us are leaved behind...

Spidey: Hey, it doesn't matter which quirk do you have or in which class you are, what really matters is that if you have something to offer the world, something you did well ... better than anyone ... something you could do that would help people or make them feel better about themselves ... well I think not it would only be a good idea to do it but it was your responsibility to do it

Kendo: You know what your right thanks a lot Peter you helped me

Kendo suddenly hugs Peter making him blush

Spidey: Ye...Yeah.. You..your welcome

Kendo: See you later Peter

Spider-Man says goodbye to his new friend and enters the bathroom, inside he changes his suit and put the daily uniform,his color is gray with a little green, when he finishes he adjusts his tie and comes out with the suit in his hand, he goes to the principal's office, Nuzu was waiting him with Aizawa

Nezu: You're back Mr. Parker

Peter gives Nezu the suit

Nezu: wonderful, Don't worry we're going to take care of it

Peter: Sorry Mr. Nezu but...Umm.. how can i say this?... it's just that i dont have where to sleep

Nezu: Oh don't worry about that I'm going to make a call to the parents of your classmates and I'll see who stays with you, I'll give you notice

Peter: Thanks a lot sir

Nezu: There's no problem Mr. Parker, now please Mr. Aizawa take Mr. Parker to the classroom

Aizawa: Yes sir, follow me Parker

Peter: Yes sir

Peter and Aizawa leaves the principal office, leaving Nezu

Nezu: Okay time to make calls


	4. Chapter 3: You’re that Spider guy

Peter and Aizawa were in front of a big door that said 1.-A

Peter: That's a big door

Aizawa: Our classes started 5 days ago, so you will not have problems getting up to date on the notebooks, stay here i'm going to talk to the student, please stay here

Peter: ( The first day and i have work) Yes sir

Aizawa entered the classroom, Peter couldn't hear what he was saying, Aizawa opens the door

Aizawa: Please enter you will meet your classmates

Peter and Aizawa opens the door, and everyone was looking at Peter making him blush

Aizawa: Alright listen everyone, he's going to be you new classmate for 2 semesters, so introduce to your new partner, ...I'm going to rest

Peter turns around and sees Aizawa in a sleeping bag looks like a cocoon

Midoriya: Wait are you that spider guy that save us back there?

Peter: Well yeah that was me

Kirishima: No way you were awesome back there

Mina: WOW YOU WERE INCREDIBLE What's your name?

Peter: My name is Peter Benjamin Parker

Momo: I have a question Peter , What is your quirk?

Peter: Oh you mean my power, well basically i can do whatever a spider can i can stick to walls even throw webs

Lida : How can you do that?

Peter pull out his sleeve and pull out his web shooter

Peter: I made this babies i call them web shooters, you see my father was a Scientific and before he died he was working on a super glue based on a spider web, he couldn't end his work, but i ended and that's how i created my web shooters

Midoriya: Incredible

Midoriya pull out his notebook and starts writing

Midoriya: A super glue based on a spider web? How? What's the formula?...Blah,blah,blah,blah

Peter: Does he do that often?

Momo: Yeah, he's a real fan

A Kid with spikey blonde hair stares at Peter , it's seems angry

Ochaco: Hey now that i think it ,your quirk is like Tsu

Peter: Who?

Tsuyu: Me, but call Tsu

Peter: What's your quirk, Tsu?

Tsuyu: I can do whatever a frog can, stick to wall and i can pull my tongue to pull things

Peter: Wow that's awesome

Tsu: And can you eat insects?

Peter: Ha, ha that's a good joke

Tsu: Ye.. yes a joke.. he, he *Ribbit*

Bakugo: Yeah, yeah all your quirks are awesome, blah blah blah

Suddenly everyone started making questions about his quirk and about Peter

Mineta: Hey can you shoot webs out of your butt like a real spider?

Momo slaps Mineta

Toru: Hey how strong are you?

Peter: I don't know even know, the most heavy thing i carried was a school bus

Toru: Wow that's heavy

Shoto: Who are the Pro heroes in USA

Peter: well there's a lot but my favorite is Iron Man

Midoriya: I've never heard of him, what his quirk?

Peter: Well i can say he has a quirk, he is you a normal person with no quirk, he make a incredible armor and saves the day

Midoriya: ( Wow i thought i was the only one)

Shoto: I have another question, Do you have a limit?

Peter: A limit?

Shoto: Yeah, a power limit?

Peter: Well i still don't know

Suddenly the bells started ringing, it's time to lunch

Peter: ( Ugh finally i am very hungry)

In his plate Peter get Curry and rice, he was thinking sitting alone but he see in a desk, Izuku, Ochaco and Lida so he decided to Go with them

Peter: Hey can i sit here?

Midoriya: yeah there's no problem

Peter sat next to Midoriya

Peter: Hey, can i know you names?

Ochaco: Sure my name is Ochaco Uraraka

Lida: My name is Tenya Lida and I'm also a the class representative of class 1.- A

Peter smiled

Peter:(They full of energy)

Midoriya: My name is Izuku Midoriya

Peter: And tell me what are your quirks?

Ochaco: My quirk is Gravity manipulation, if i touch something i can mess with it's gravity, but if i use it too much i can well...

I can have stomach problems

She touches his neck

Lida: My quirk is called: Engine with the engines in my calfs i can run really fast

Peter look at his legs

Peter: Does it hurt you?

Lida: Nope

Midoriya: I have super strength, but i can't control it...

Peter: You all have incredible quirks

Ochaco: But your quirk Peter are awesome

Mina and Momo comes to the table Peter was, normally they should be in their group

Mina: Hi can we sit here?

Ochaco: Yeah sure

Lida: Hey Peter so how is USA?

Peter: Well in USA you don't need a license to be a Pro hero, you can just make your suit and save the day

Momo: No way, so have you punch bad guys?

Peter: Yeah, i have a lot of enemies

Midoriya: Is there another ability you have?

Peter: Well... i can run fast... oh i remember, i have a sixth sense in my head that warns me of danger I call it Spider-sense

And get what, yes Midoriya starts writing

Peter: (He's a real fanboy)

Mina: Wow Peter i wish i could have more than one power

Peter: well Mina What's your quirk?

Mina: I can twrow acid out of my hands

Peter: Now listen Mina having you don't need more than one power to be amazing or powerfull you are just amazing the way you are

Mina blushes and hugs Peter

Mina: Thanks Peter i am very lucky having you as a friend

Peter hugs Mina too

Peter: You're welcome Mina

The bell rings and everyone returns to their classrooms


	5. Chapter 4: Heroes

When everyone entered there was an extra desk ,it was for Peter when everyone took their desks, Peter was next to Momo

Momo: Hello neighbor

Peter: Hi

Suddenly everyone heard a laugh coming

All Might: HA HA HA Hello kids how are you today?

Peter: ( All Might is a teacher ? )

All Might: I've heard there's a new student in here, so please stand up and come here please

Peter stand up from his desk and stand aside All Might

All Might: So did you introduce to your classmates?

Peter: Well they asked me questions bit i don't know their names

All Might: Well class, please introduce yourself tell your name and your quirk please

Everyone gives their names and quirks, some quirks are awesome but others...well,

Everyone give their names and quirks with enthusiasm except Bakugo

All Might: Alright thank you all now please take a seat, today class we're going to play: Heroes vs Villains, this consists is teams of two one of heroes and one of villains, the villains are going to take care of a fake bomb, and the heroes are going to shut it down, now everyone put their suits on and ill see you in ground beta

As everyone was putting their suits Midoriya look at his suit

Midoriya: Oh man, they didn't repaired my suit

Bakugo: Don't be such a crybaby Deku

Peter hears that

Peter: Hey Bakugo

Bakugo: What do you want freak!

Peter: You better calm down with Izuku if you don't want to suffer the consequences

Bakugo: HUH?!? Do you want to fight insect!!

Peter: I'll be ready just don't cry when you lose

Class 1.- A Boys: Oooooooooooooo

Bakugo tries to punch Peter but Peter grabs Bakugo hand

Bakugo: Leave me Freak

Peter: Sure

Peter gives a punch in the stomach to Bakugo and leaves him down

Kaminari: Man that should hurt

Todoroki: Finally someone

All Might was in front of some screens, everyone was there except Peter

All Might: Where's Peter?

Spidey: Here i am

Spidey opens the door and everyone sees his suit

Kirishima: Wow that's an amazing suit

Sero: Did you make it?

Peter: ummm...yeah ( sorry Mr. Stark)

All Might: Alright class im going to make the first team

Peter Parker and Izuku Midoriya

VS

Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki

All Might: Now please villains team follow me im going to tell you where's the bomb

Bakugo: I'm going to have my vengeance insect

Spidey: we'll see about that

Bakugo and shoto leaves with All Might

Midoriya: Hey Peter can i talk to you?

Spidey: Huh, sure man, umm i need to talk with Midoriya when i come back we make the strategy

Spider-Man goes and talks to Izuku

Midoriya: Hey i know Kacchan is a bad person but don't be rude with him he's been suffering too much and somehow i consider him as a friend...

Spidey: I see what you are trying to say... i also know someone like him but somehow we ended up being friends...you are really a good kid Midoriya don't change , now we need to make our strategy

Midoriya smiles

Spidey: All right Midoriya this is the plan...

The students only glares to the team thinking what's his strategy

All Might: All right, Heroes get ready

A map opens in a screen

All Might: The villains are here

All Might points a random building

All Might: I hope you made your strategy now you can go

As the team leaves the screens changes to the building camera, all the students are seeing the screens

Inside the building

FLOOR 5

Todoroki: Now listen Bakugo, we need a strategy you are not going to repeat what you do last time

Bakugo: I'm sorry but now i have a target (smiles)

Outside the building

Spidey: Alright Midoriya you know what to do

Midoriya : Yeah leave it to me

Spider-Man enters the building first

BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Spidey: My spider sense is tingling

Bakugo enters out of a wall and tries to punch Peter but he dodge it

Spidey: Bakugo i know you'll come first, your next line will be: I'm going to kill you

Bakugo: GRR I'm going to kill you!!... (Gasps)

Spidey: I've heard that line too much (I see to much Jojo's)

In the other floor Midoriya enter's in silence,

But Todoroki knows of his presence a throws ice to Midoriya but he dodge it

MEANWHILE FLOOR 3

Bakugo: STOP MOVING!!!!!

Spidey: Nah im sorry

Bakugo: GRAHHH!!!...He he it seem i dont have choice

Bakugo pull out something out of his gloves

Bakugo: DIEEE!!!!!!

A big explosion comes out of Bakugo hands and Peter can't dodge it

Todoroki: Huh What was that?

Midoriya: Oh no PETER!

The floor was getting destroyed

Todoroki: EVERYTHING IS GOING DOWN RUN!

But it's to late and both Izuku and Todoroki falls, but Todoroki makes a ice ramp and saves Izuku, and goes out of the window, Izuku and Todoroki see the building it was destroyed but 2 floors aren't destroyed

Midoriya: PETER!! KACCHAN!!!

Todoroki: WAIT IT'S DANGEROUS!

Izuku enters the building or what survived

MEANWHILE

All Might sees the explosion, all the cameras are destroyed except 3 and this cameras were on the 1st floor

Mina: That was insane, we need to see if they are okay

All Might: Wait i want to see what happens (That explosion was big, how can Young Bakugo do that again i told him!)

Midoriya: PETER!!! KACCHAN!!!! ( There's a lot of smoke i can't see anything)

Peter: Uhhhhh

Midoriya: Huh PETER!

Midoriya sees Peter in a broken wall

Midoriya: Oh my god are you okay? (Gasps)

Midoriya sees Peter very hurt his suit was destroyed, you can even see his eye through the lense, his suit has marks of burning he was very hurt

Spidey: Yea...Yeah I'm...okay

Midoriya: Oh my god Peter, I'll call All Might

Spidey: NO..no here take this

Spidey gives one web shooter to Midoriya

Midoriya: What? I can't understand

Spidey: Go...Swing and go for the bomb

Midoriya: What?...No we need to get you to the doctor

Spidey: No... I'm okay...I can get up... i always get up (cof, Cof, cof) that's no a good signal

Midoriya: Why do you care so much for that bomb?

Spidey: Midoriya let me ask you this... If this happens in real life what will you do?... save your friend or the people

Midoriya: well...

Spidey: Go Izuku... Go

Midoriya without thinking puts a web shooter in his left hand, he throws a web and goes to the second floor, trying to search for the bomb

Bakugo: SPIDEY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??

Spidey: You must be kidding...( cof, cof, cof)

Bakugo: Ahh there you are little bastard

Spidey: How is it going kacchan?

Bakugo: So Deku is here, huh, WHERE ARE YOU DEKU?!?!?!

Spider-Man gets up

spidey: Hey i'm here Bakugan

Bakugo: Ahh i haven't forgot you, i am going to end you right now

Spidey: I can do this all day

All Might: ENOUGH, HERO TEAM WINS!!!

Bakugo: What?, How?

Spidey: He.. He he...

Spidey fall in the ground


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

How did i ended here in japan?... It all happen that day... the day everything change

12:01 Empire State University Museum

Mysterio enters the museum covered in a Purple smoke, he directs to a strange tablet

Mysterio: Ahh the tablet of order and chaos, selling in the black market is going to make a mint

Before Mysterio grabs it, Spider-Man appears behind

Spidey: Good you could use a mint i can smell your breath

Mysterio: Spider-man!!!!

Spidey: Hey how are going to be able to eat a mint through that fishball?

Mysterio throws a little bottle to the floor appearing a Big snake

Spidey: Awesome your illusions are getting better but it could use a little bit of KICK

Spider-Man kicks the snake and cross over the snake and also kicks Mysterio making him fall with the tablet Mysterio tries to grab it

Spidey: Nuh uh uh, souvenirs are at the gift shop

Spidey grabs the tablet with a web

Mysterio: STOP RUINING EVERYTHING

Mysterio shoots fire ball to Spider-Man bit he dodges it, Mysterio shoots another fire ball and this time Spidey gets hurt

Spidey: Auch!

Spider-Man leaves the tablet on the floor and Mysterio grabs it, when he grabs it a strange blue aura come out of the tablet

Mysterio: What?...what this?

Spidey impulse him self with a web

Spidey: Hey Bubble head THINK FAST

Spider-Man flies and tries to punch Mysterio but at the last moment Mysterio puts in front of Spider-Man the tablet making that the tablet brakes in 11 pieces, the tablet makes a little blue explosion making 10 pieces disappear

Spidey: Uhhh that was weird

Spider-Man looks behind and sees that Mysterio have one piece of the tablet

Mysterio: HA HA HA AHAHAHAHAHA

And Mysterio dissapears too

Spidey: Uhh okay can someone tell what's going on?

Out of nowhere Madame web appear behind of Spider-Man

Madame Web: Spider-Man!!

Spidey: Eek... Huh Madame web? Is something wrong?

Madame web: Yes, Spider-Man that tablet you brake has incredible power with that tablet you can travel through dimensions and has an immense power and now Mysterio have one piece with only one piece Mysterio can travel through dimensions , the other 10 pieces are in another universe different from our

Madame web shows that Universe to Spidey

Madame web: In this universe heroes exist all over the world, in this universe you still aren't Spider-Man so in this universe you are new, also in this universe are the other 10 pieces, if Mysterio takes all the pieces your universe and this universe will be in danger, please Spider-Man find Mysterio and defeat him before he destroys the universe you are our only hope Spider-Man

Madame web disappears

Spidey: Wait.. Ugh too late, well now i need to find fishball and save the world again, but i can't do this alone... I know

Spidey takes his phone and calls someone

MEANWHILE IN MYSTERIO SECRET BASE

Mysterio: This tablet power is incredible, with these i can even make my ilusions real, now i just need to find the other pieces but where are they

The piece of tablet starts glowing and a mirror appears, it's showing a different dimension, then the tablet starts showing where are the pieces of the tablet, suddenly in the mirror appears UNIVERSE: 10-239 and the mirror brakes

Mysterio: I see... i can't do this alone i need help

MEANWHILE AVENGERS TOWER

Iron man: Alright kid i hope this is important

Spidey: Well yes there is a problem

Spider-Man starts explaining Iron man what happen

Iron man: Well kid im sorry, but this is ridiculous, a tablet that can travel through dimensions?, an old woman that calls herself Madame web? What kind of joke is this?

Spidey: I know it sounds ridiculous...but it's truth, please Mr. Stark i need your help

Iron man: Hmm, okay kid but if this is a joke I'm going to take the suit again understood?

Spidey: Yes Mr. Stark

Iron man: okay please wait i need to search for this villain and make some calls

MYSTERIO SECRET BASE

Mysterio: I'm happy that i can count with you, you are going to get well payed

In front of Mysterio was: Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Electro, Sandman, Hydro-man, Morbius, Scorpion, Carnage, Kraven,Juggernaut

Carnage: I don't want money, i want blood Hahahaha

Kraven: I want that Spider head

Green Goblin: I'm sorry but that head is mine

Morbius: Leave the blood to me

Mysterio: And you all are going to get paid with what you most desire, but first we need to get the tablet pieces

In a window there was someone spying Mysterio

AVENGERS TOWER

Iron Man: Hawkeye what do you see?

**Hawkeye: It seems the kid was right they have that stone**

Iron Man: What else do you see?

**Hawkeye: Others villains are here too, ****Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Electro, Sandman, Hydro-man, Morbius, Scorpion, Carnage, Kraven,** **JUGGERNAUT **

Spidey: The most dangerous

Iron Man: Wait hawkeye the team is coming

MYSTERIO SECRET BASE

Mysterio: Hmm it seems we have visit, Doc Ock?

Octopus: Gladly

AVENGERS TOWER

**Hawkeye: Shit, they see me, come fast Tony!**

Iron man: Hang in there Clint!

**Mysterio: Stark... spying persons is not good**

Iron man: Beck... leave him!

**Mysterio: Or what? Come and save him! (Cuts the call)**

Iron man: Grr, okay team you listen to that

Captain America: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Memories Pt 2

Captain America: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!

Hulk, Ant-Man, Iron man, Spider-Man, captain America and Black Widow were the Avengers Available, They leave the Avengers tower, some in the Quinjet and others flying

Spidey: Mr. Stark? Where's Thor?

Iron Man: He said he'll be stoping the Ragnagok or something

Captain America: Ragnarok Tony

Iron man: Yeah that

Spidey: Ohh i see

MYSTERIO NOT SO SECRET BASE

Mysterio: Alright everyone get prepared, where going to do plan now, The Avengers are coming

Suddenly a wall breakes and Hulk appears

Hulk: ROARRRR!!!!

Captain America: AVENGERS ATTACK!!!!

Kraven: Shit they here

Spidey kicks Kraven in the face

Iron man: Alright Mysterio where's clint?

Mysterio: Hehe, NOW

Iron man: Huh?

A arrow comes to Iron man but Iron man sees it and destroys it

Iron man: Clint?

Hawkeye appears from the shadows and Iron man sees that Hawkeye was covered in a red web, his eyes were red too

Spidey: Oh no, no, no, no

Carnage: HAHAHAHA don't you like it? He's like me now

A pumpkin bomb appears behind Iron man

Spidey: MR.STARK!!

Iron Man: Huh?

The bomb explode

Iron Man: AGHH

Green Goblin: HAHAHAHA Oscorp wins one more time

Spider-Man kick goblin making him fall from his glider, Kraven tries to shoot Spider-Man but Black Widow kicks him

Kraven: You won't like this Romanoff

Black Widow: Вы увидите, что я не никто

Hulk tries to Punch Mysterio but Juggernaut punch's him making him crash in the wall, A shield appears and hits Juggernaut in his face but he doesn't hurt

Juggernaut: Captain America

Captain America: This is going to be fast, Ant Man

Juggernaut: Huh?

Ant-Man has in his helmet, and enlarge making the helmet fall

Juggernaut: NO!!!

Captain America throws his shield in Juggernaut face making him fall

Black Widow defeats Kraven, she directs to Hawkeye

Black Widow: Clint listen to me

Carnage tries to attack Black Widow but Spidey kicks him in the face

Spider-Man: You won't save him like that you need to make a lot of noise

Carnage Makes his hand a hammer and hits Spider-Man

Carnage: I was waiting for this moment if Venom doesn't do it i will kill you!!

Spidey: Cletus if i get a dollar every time the say me that i'll be rich (spider-sense again)

Morbius: Graagghhh

Spidey: Dracula! My god can i have your autograph?

Morbius: I've tried a lot of blood spiderman but I'm anxious to try yours

Mysterio is seeing how his team is getting defeated by The Avengers, he is Angry, he starts glowing in a red color, showing how angry he was

Mysterio, ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!

Mysterio makes a explosion and the Avengers and his team fly away

Mysterio: YOU!!

Mysterio points to Spider-Man

Mysterio: IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MY PLAN COULD WORK!! NOW YOUR FRIENDS WILL PAY!!!

Some Blue substance comes out of Mysterio hands and that substance covers the avengers members

Iron man: The hell is this?!?

Mysterio: Now you all will obey me

Captain America: What? AGHHH!!!!

Everyone is being controlled by that blue substance everyone except Spider-Man were infected, in the case of Iron man the substance entered inside the armor

Iron Man: Ki...Kid

Mysterio: YOU!!! Spider-Man, You are not going to frustrate my plans anymore!!!! GET HIM!!!!

Everyone even the Avengers tries to catch Spider-Man but he escapes in a window

Mysterio: FOLLOW HIM!!!

Everybody was following Spider-Man, he was swinging will dodging the attacks, Suddenly he rans out of web and he doesn't have time to recharge so he runs jumping buildings, Suddenly everyone covers Spidey leaving him no way to escape.

Spidey: ( Gah!, now what am i going to do?)

Mysterio appears by a Portal

Mysterio: Hah you don't have a way to escape Spider-Man, I'm going to be sure you don't frustrate my plans anymore

Mysterio's hand was turning blue, and he punch's Spider-Man really hard in the face leaving him unconscious, Suddenly Madame web appears and opens a portal making Spider-Man fall in the portal, then Madame web disappears

Mysterio: NOOOOO!!!!!!!! , Where? Where did you leave him?!?!?

Madame Web: In the universe where the tablet parts are

Mysterio: GRRRAAAAAH!!

Mysterio before he attack's Madame web she dissapears, opens a portal too

Mysterio: Everyone get inside, where getting the tablet pieces before Spider-Man finds it.

(BEEP)

(BEEP)

(BEEP)

Spider-Man is in the U.A school nursery

Spidey: (Gasps)... So that's what happen


	8. Chapter 7: New city, New home

Spidey: (Gasps)... So that's what happen, i need to find the stones before Mysterio

The door opens it was Izuku

Midoriya: Huh?... PETER you're okay

Peter: Hey Izuku

Midoriya: Oh my god i was so worried... you were unconscious and i was worried... Huh?

Peter: What's wrong?

Midoriya: Your scars there all gone

Peter: Oh well i have like auto health so that's why i don't have scars anymore

Midoriya: Is there other ability i should know?

Peter: No, i don't think so... Anyway did we win

Midoriya: Yeah you were awesome... But Kacchan... he's a little bit angry he wanted a real fight and well you know what happen next

Peter: I see...

Midoriya: You have visit...

Peter: From who?

Midoriya: Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Lida, Mina, even Todoroki, they're worried

Peter: ( One day and i have incredible friends)

The door opens again, and thin person enters he has blonde hair, it almost look like some superhero you know

Midoriya: All...Migh...t

All might: (Shit he's awake)

Peter: Huh? , All Might?

All Might: (SHIT!) It's seem you already know... Yes i am All Might, but how do you know?

Peter: Well i didn't know i only based on the hair

All Might: ... ( Sigh)

Peter: But, Why do you look like this?

Midoriya and Izuku know that they don't need to reveal the secret about their power

All Might: ( Sigh) This Young Peter is my real form, you know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? Well that what i do to make my Muscular Form... One day i fight a villain...in that fight half of my respiratory organs were destroyed ( He pull part of his shirt)

Peter: ( Gasps)

Peter sees All Might injurie

All Might: I can only use my muscular form 3 Hours, i beg you young Peter olease don't tell anyone

Peter:... Don't worry All might i won't tell anyone your secret

All Might: ( Sigh) Thanks Young Peter, i should go now

All Might leaves

Peter: Do you know about that?

Midoriya: Yes days ago he tell me

Peter: ( I know who it fells, not telling your secret), Izuku what time is it?

Midoriya: It's 6:30

Peter: Damn i sleep too long ( Now that i think so, i don't know where to live)

A cellphone vibrates

Midoriya: Huh.. Oh sorry it's my mom im going to pick it up

Peter: Yeah sure ( I need to think where to stay, maybe in a... no that's not a good idea)

Midoriya: Oh... okay mom... Yes... Dont worry... okay Bye...Umm Peter?

Peter: Yes Izuku?

Midoriya: Well the director called my mom and said that you need a place to live...

Peter: ( Oh yeah i forget about that)

Midoriya: And well... im going to get to the point... would you like to stay in my house?

Even if it's one day, Peter now considers Izuku his new best friend

Peter smiled and says

Peter: That'll be great

Midoriya: Really? Wow...Uhh i mean thanks

Peter leaves the nursery and follows Izuku to his home in the way Peter and Izuku were talking

Peter: Hey Izuku, can i ask you something?

Midoriya: Yes What's up?

Peter: Why are you so good with Bakugo? , i mean he treats you like garbage

Midoriya: Well...Kacchan and i were friends in our childhood we were the best friends... we both like All Might and we wanted to be like him... But when he get his quirk he changed... But i know... i know that inside Kacchan heart... Is something good

Peter looks at Izuku with cuteness, and Peter has a flashback

Flash: HAHAHA Look at the nerd he wants to be like Iron man...

Flash: Your nothing Parker...

Flash: Hey... Peter i heard of the accident...I'm so sorry

Peter: Why?!?... You've treat me like trash and... now you... you... why?

Flash: I didn't mean to be like that, i was just jealous... Your uncle and you're aunt threat you so good... My father died and my Mom threats me so bad, she is alcoholic i didn't grow up knowing the love of a Mother and a Dad...

Peter: I... i...i forgive you Flash

Flash: Thanks Pete i'll change i wont be bad with you anymore

Peter returns from the flashback and smiles

Peter: I know what it fells... please don't change Izuku you have a great heart, im sure you will become the number 1 hero, you will be the new symbol of peace

Izuku stops and start crying and hugs Peter

Midoriya: Thanks Peter... Thank you... you're my best friend

Peter starts crying too and hugs Izuku

Peter: You too are my best friend Izuku

Peter is in front of the door of Izuku

Midoriya: Enter

Peter opens the door and a lady with green hair was waiting for him

Inko: You're back, you must be Peter, Izuku told me good things about you, please enter this is your home

Peter: Thank you Ms. Midoriya

Inko: Ho ho please call me Inko, now you too must be hungry, i'm going to prepare dinner, Today curry and rice

Peter: Oh do you need help?

Inko: No, no, no don't worry, Izuku show Peter were he's going to sleep

Midoriya: Yes Mom

Peter analyzes the house, it is little the kitchen the table and the living area were in the same room

Midoriya: Peter? Follow me

Peter: what? Oh yeah

Peter was in front of Izuku's room his door has some merchandise of All Might

Midoriya: Umm, before you enter... please don't laugh

Izuku opens the door and sees that Izuku room has a lot of All Might merchandise

Midoriya: I know I'm a nerd

Peter: Haha Don't worry Izuku in my room i have a lot of merchandise of the Avengers

Midoriya: The Avengers?

Peter: Yeah it's a team of superheroes, Iron man, Thor, Black widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Ant-man, The wasp

Midoriya: Like the Justice League?

Peter: Izuku.. Shhh...

Midoriya: What oh yeah...you're a marvel character

Peter: Let's not break the 4th wall again.. i don't want to be like Deadpool or that Spider-Man from that kid show...

Midoriya: Yeah, you're right... So tell me more about The Avengers

Peter starts telling to Izuku about The Avengers how they save the world, even they save the universe one day from a crazy titan, By the way, yes Izuku was writing about The Avengers ans their members

Inko: Izuku... Peter... Dinner is ready

Midoriya: Coming... so we eat?

Peter: Sure thing roommate

Peter sees the curry and rice and by jyst smelling it his stomach went crazy... Peter starts eating the curry fast.. he was really hungry

Peter: Jesus Ms. Inko this was delicious, have you plan entering Masterchef?

Inko: (Giggles) Thanks Peter, so tell me about you

Peter: Well i live in Manhattan

Inko: What's the name of You're parents?

Peter: Actually i live with my Uncles, my parents died

Midoriya: (He mention something about that in school)

Inko: And how are your Uncles?

Peter seems to have a sad face

Peter: I live with my Aunt... My uncle (Sigh)

Inko: You don't need to tell me Peter i didn't mean to bother you

Peter: No it's.. its okay

Midoriya: It's okay Pete everyone has something in his past that doesn't want to say ( Like All Might)

Peter: Yeah, thanks Izuku and thanks Ms. Inko

Inko: Yes Pete now you too need to sleep you have school tomorrow, Don't worry i'll clean

Midoriya: Yes mom, good night

Peter: Good night Ms. Inko

IZUKU ROOM

Midoriya: Okay... I have a extra bed, i'm going to bring it

Peter: Sure ill wait here

Midoriya closes the door

Peter: ( Okay... I need to analyze the situation... Madame web send me to another dimension... specifically Japan.. so the piece must be here... Okay when Izuku sleeps im going to make the search... i need to prepare my suit and... THE SUIT IS THE SCHOOL!!... geez now what am i going to do?)

Peter sees a All Might mask in Izuku desk

Peter: ( I don't have other option... sigh)

Izuku opens the door

Midoriya: All right... Here.. it.. is

Peter: Izuku!, let me help you

Peter puts the bed in the floor

Midoriya: Here you have Peter a blanket and two pillows

Peter: Thanks Bro

They put in their respective beds

Midoriya: (Sigh) you know Peter?... is good to have you here

Peter: Thanks buddy good night

Midoriya: Good night Peter

Zzz

IZUKU ROOM 12:30

Peter: ( Okay, now how am i going to search for the pieces)

Peter grabs the All Might Mask and puts it on

Peter: ( This mask is little, damn it to homemade my suit, even my wrestler suit was better.. sigh...okay now, let's save the universe)

Peter opens the window and leaves swinging

Spidey? : All right how am i going to find the pieces?

Madame Web: Spider-Man!

Spidey?: Agh Madame web you scare me

Madame web: So you're memories return?

Spidey?... All Might? : But... Wait please...Hey writer this is ridiculous you are just going to confuse the readers put my hero name , this is the last time I'm going to break the 4th wall okay?

Spidey: (Sigh) Better... Ahem...

Spidey: Madame web but How am i going to find the pieces

Madame web: Don't worry Spider-Man, just trust in yourself

Madame Web dissapears

Spidey: Wait but... and there she goes... that didn't help

Spidey starts swinging through the city trying to find the stones, then he stops swinging in a building and sees Kendo

Spidey: Kendo? What are you doing here? Agh ( Spidey-sense... but where? )

Spidey sees that a tentacle is appearing behind Kendo... Kendo hears the Metallic sounds of the tentacle

Kendo: Huh?

The tentacle was going to attack her

Spidey: Watch out!!

Spidey swings and saves Kendo

Spidey: Doc ock nice to see you again

Doc ock: Sorry i don't know who are you

Spidey: Oh well I'm Spider-Man

Doc ock: Well that explains the web

Kendo: Peter?

Spidey: Kendo you need to go! This is Dangerous

Kendo: No!, Peter you need to go to if you fight this villains you are going to go to jail... it's illegal what are you doing

Spidey: Sorry Kendo i don't see the police around here

Doc ock: Enough talking!

Spidey grabs Kendo and swings out of there, leaves Kendo in a building

Spidey: Why is he after you?

Kendo: I don't even know

Spidey sees that in Kendo has a pocket with something glowing in it

Spidey: What do you have there?

Spidey points at the pocket, Kendo pulls out her pocket and opens the pocket, She pulls out a Piece of the table

Spidey: Where did you get that?

Kendo: It happend today i was about to enter to the school when i see this piece of rock, i asked if it was of someone but nobody answered so i keep it, why do you ask?

Spidey: Listen it's a story that i can't tell you, but please give me that

Before Kendo give it to Spidey, sand was appearing behind Spidey

Spidey: Spider-sense watch out!!

The sand was about to attack them

Doc ock: Hah do you think i was going to come alone

Spidey: Kendo go this is going to get bad

Kendo: Noo, Peter!!

Doc ock: Peter?

Spidey kicks Doc ock but his tentacles protect him, Sandman makes his hand a hammer and punches Spider-Man

Spidey: Flint don't do this think in Penny

Sandman: Sorry Spider-Man but Mysterio promise me that he'll have the cure

A tentacle grabs Spidey by the legs and arms, Spider-Man is now unable to attack, sandman starts punching Spider-Man, suddenly big hands appears and punches sandman... Spidey sees it was Kendo, Kendo punches Doc ock and saves Spidey

Spidey: Thank you

Kendo: Where going to talk about this later

Kendo and Spidey make a duo.. Sandman and Doc ock are ready to attack... Spidey kicks Doc ock... Doc ock tries to avoid his attacks but he's to fast, sandman by the way tries to attack Kendo too but she punches sandman constantly, Spider-Man do a backflip and pull the tentacles out of Doc ock... Spidey pulls out Doc ock arms and now he's unable to attack

Sandman: Octavius

Doc ock: Go Marko

Sandman goes out of the building leaving behind his partner... Spider-Man tangles his enemy

Kendo: Alright Peter Parker you will tell me what's going on

Spidey knows that he can't tell the truth

Spidey: Listen Kendo, their my enemies i bring them here it's my responsibility, i can't tell you you'll be in danger, please Kendo trust me give the stone

Kendo: ... Alright Peter but with one condition you won't swing again

Spidey: ... Okay... now i will ask you.. what are you doing here?

Kendo: Well... i...(sigh) I was taking a walk, thinking in what you said to me

Kendo gives Peter the stone...

Kendo: Peter... please.. i don't what them to hurt you

Hugs Peter arm

Peter: Hey... it's okay pretty don't worry about me

Peter leaves Kendo in the ground and swings out with Doc ock.. He leaves Doc ock in the closest police station, Peter returns to Izuku house, Izuku is still sleeping

Peter: ( Where am i going to hide this? I will think in a option later now i'll keep it with me)...zzzzzzz

( BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP)

Peter: hmm?

Midoriya: Good morning Peter wake up, where going to be late for school

Peter: Yes, 5 more minutes

Midoriya: Come on Peter

Peter: Okay im coming


	9. Chapter 8: What could go wrong?

Peter: Izuku do you have a extra Backpack?

Midoriya: Let me see... Here... there you go

Izuku gives Peter a All Might backpack

Midoriya: I'm it's the only one i have... He he

Peter: No problem it's just for my books (It has a extra pocket... im going to put the piece here)

Peter: Good bye Ms. Inko

Midoriya: Good bye mom

Inko: Bye Izuku, Bye Peter!

Peter and Midoriya are in their way to the school, in the way they're talking

Ochaco: Izuku, Peter wait for me!!

Midoriya: Uraraka!!

Ochaco: Good morning guys, can i follow you?

Midoriya: Su.. Sure ( Too close.. too close)

Ochaco: Peter how do you fell?

Peter: Good, thanks Uraraka

Ochaco: You really are strong like Izuku, That explosion was big

Peter: He he tha... thanks

U.A SCHOOL

Peter: Here we are

Mina: Peter!

Peter: Huh?

Mina hugs Peter

Mina: Thanks god you are okay, you don't have scars recovery girl really helped you

Peter: Tha..thanks Mina ( Too close, Too close)

Mina: Now let's enter to the school

Even though it is a Superhero school some of their classes are .Of course for Peter this is easy

Peter: Momo what's the next class?

Momo: Mathematics

The teacher enters

Peter: (hmm, this hero doesn't have face?, well i see his skull but it might be his mask?) Psst Hey, Izuku

Ectoplasm: Silence class, hmm you must be The new student am i wrong?

Peter: No sir I am Peter Parker

Ectoplasm: Well i am Ectoplasm and im going to be your Mathematics teacher, Alright class today I'm going to make you a exam you only need pencil and eraser

1 A class: Awww

Kirishima: Not again

Kaminari: Why

Ectoplasm: Silence!

Ectoplasm gives Peter his exam

Ectoplasm: You can start now

Everyone was so quiet they are concentrating... Momo was about to finish when Peter stands up and gives the exam to Ectoplasm, Momo was amazed, she stands up too and gives Ectoplasm the exam

Momo: So do you have problem?

Peter: Not at all it was easy

Everyone was giving the exam to Ectoplasm... he was analyzing the exams and writing numbers on it

Ectoplasm: Alright class im going to give your results

Yuga Aoyama: 7

Mina Ashido: 8

Tsuyu Asui: 8

Tenya Lida: 9

Ochaco Uraraka: 9

Mishirao Ojiro: 8

Denki Kaminari: 6

Eijiro Kirishima: 5

Koji Koda: 7

Rikido Sato: 7

Mezo shoji: 8

Kyoka Jiro: 6

Fumikage Tokoyami: 9

Shoto Todoroki: 9

Toru Hagakure: 6

Katsuki Bakugo: 5

Izuku Midoriya: 10

Minoru Mineta: 7

Momo Yaoyorozu: 9

Peter Parker: 10

This are your results have nice day

Kirishima: My mom is going to kill me

Ochaco: Izuku and Peter must be smart

Tsu: Yeah i think so

Momo: You amazed me Peter, 10 on your first exam

Peter: Tha..Thank..thanks Momo, And you too Izuku you too have 10

Midoriya: He he it's...

Bakugo: It's not impressive

Peter: At least he pass the exam

Bakugo: Shut up Spider stink

Aizawa: Enough

Peter: Eek

Aizawa was behind Peter

Aizawa: Go to your seats now

Peter sees that Aizawa hair was floating and his eyes were red

Peter: Ye.. yes sir

Aizawa: Alright class to day we are going to make an especial class with All Might, me and other Person

Sero: What type of class?

Aizawa: Rescue, But its not going to be here in the school were going on the bus, so you decide if you want to put your suit on, your quirks are going to be on the limit, now prepare, Parker come here

Peter: Yes sir?

Aizawa: They couldn't repair your suit they said it was to difficult so they make you a new suit

Aizawa gives Peter a box

Peter: Thanks sir

Aizawa: Now go, you need to be prepared today is going to be hard

Peter: Yes

Everyone was outside with they're suits

Peter: ( Damn, this suit is flexible more than the one Mr.stark give me, a long spider on the back, the spider logo is more modern i cant move my eyes, meh, the webs are not black anymore are gray, the suit has too many details)

If you ask the suit is from the Original Triology Tobey suit

Peter was outside the school the bus was already there, Lida was saying the instructions to enter

Midoriya: Peter there you are, Whoa nice suit

Spidey: Thanks Izuku

Ochaco: Hey Deku, Peter... Nice suit i like this one is so modern

Spidey: Thanks, now lets get over the bus

MYSTERIO NEW SECRET BASE 10/02/19

Doc Ock: Boss Juggernaut got caught

Mysterio: By who?

Doc Ock: Spider-Man, also i see something else, that will be interesting

Mysterio: What is it?

Doc ock: Spider-Man is in a school called U.A a school for superheroes

Mysterio: He he good good, now go search for the pieces


	10. Chapter 9: What if?

Thirteen: Welcome children

Midoriya: Whoaa it's thirteen the Here than can make Blackhole

The kids started saying good this about Thirteen, how cool she is, how powerful she is

Thirteen: Welcome to the rescue training today you all are going to train here in USJ

Spidey: USJ? Universal studios Japan?

Class 1.-B started laughing at Spidey joke except Bakugo

Thirteen: He he, no young lad i called it "The Unforeseen Simulation Joint" it's a training ground that i made with different types of accidents and dissasters, Enter please

U.S.J

Everyone was amazed of how big the place is

Kirishima: It really looks like universal studios japan

Thirteen: As you can see it has different types of accidents and dissasters

Shipwreck, landslide, a fire, windstorm, etc.

Class 1.- B: Whoaa

Thirteen was talking about something with Aizawa

Thirteen: And All Might?

Aizawa: He is a little bit tired

Midoriya: How are we going to work here

Tsuyu: I am good at water

Sero: well i prefer windstorm

Yuga: Doesn't my cape looks...

Mina: This place is awesome

Aizawa: Silence... Now listen this is...

Spidey: AGHHH!

Midoriya: Peter What's wrong?

Spidey: My Spider-sense it... hurts... the danger

Aizawa: Huh?

A portal opens in the middle of the place, from the portal goes out a bunch of villains, then a Guy with hands over the body

Spidey: No

Aizawa: Everyone stay behind, Thirteen take care of them

Aizawa puts his googles on and starts fighting

Thirteen: Everyone let's go out

Another portal appears on the door, Kurogiri appears

Kurogiri: Nice to meet you we are the League of villains it might be presumptuous but we invited our selfs we come here to give All Might his last breath, hmm but he's not here was there a change of plans?

Midoriya: (All Might?)

Kurogiri: Well in any case i will play my part

Thirteen pulls out something out of his fingers, Kurogiri covers everyone in a dark shadow, Spider-Man grabs some students, , Ochaco and Sato, Lida by the way grabs Mina and Shoji

Lida: EVERYONE!!!

Momo: Peter!!!

Spidey: Momo!!!

Yaoyorozu pull his hand out the shadow spidey tries to grab it but it's late the shadow makes them dissapear

Spidey: NOO!

Everyone was now in different zones fighting villains

SHIPWRECK

Midoriya comes out from a portal with Tsu and Mineta, Midoriya fall in the water

Midoriya: ( Why would they want dead All Might?)

Suddenly Midoriya sees that a shark villain type comes swimming fast But Tsu kicks him with Mineta in her hands, She grabs Midoriya with her tongue and jumps out and falls on a boat

Midoriya: Thanks Ayoi

Tsu: Call me Tsu, Midoriya can you think in a way to get us out from here?

Midoriya: Don't worry i will think in something

Suddenly the villains makes the boat broke

Water Villain: They will have a minute there

Meanwhile Tomura sees how Eraserhead is defeating the villains

Tomura: These Pro heroes make me angry, Kurogiri bring him

Tomura talks in his microphone

Kurogiri: Got it

Aizawa runs to Tomura, he tries to attack him, Aizawa throws a punch but grabs him by the Elbow his skin was falling out you could see Aizawa muscles, Aizawa is hurt but he throws a kick, behind appears aportal from the portal comes out Nomu

Tomura: Did you really think i was the last boss?

Nomu starts running to Aizawa

Spidey: Spider-kick!!!

Spider-Man throws a kick at Nomu making him fall on the floor

Aizawa: Parker! Return with Thirteen

Spidey: Sorry sir, a hero won't die on my presence

Aizawa stares at Spider-Man

Spidey: Uhh hi?

Aizawa: You have determination young man, okay... Parker by logic the big muscle monster is stupid and the other guy if it touches you it can "Decay" it

Spidey: Alright I'll take care of the handy one

Aizawa: You sure?

Spidey: Did you see the kick i throw to the monster?

Tomura: You kid...Im going to destroy you

Spidey: Heh you must be stupid if you think you are going to beat me

Spider-Man throws a web at Tomura and pulls him on the last second he throws a kick to Tomura... Tomura now runs to Spider-Man he tries to touch him but with his Spider-sense it's impossible.

Spidey: I cant touch your hand but the rest of your body yes

Spider-Man grabs his arm and punches him on the face making the hand on his face fall... Spider-Man sees Tomura face

Spidey: Now that's what i call ugly... do you know who is deadpool?

Tomura: Father... LEAVE ME!!

Spider-Man sees the fallen hand

Spidey: (Father?... this is dark)

Spider-Man got distracted and Tomura touches his arm... The arm part of the suit is falling

Spidey: (I got distracted!, i can't let... him.. touch my skin!)

Spider-Man throws another lunch in Tomura face, but it's too late his skin is falling

Spidey: Damn... This is not good...

Spider-Man sees his Injury he puts webs in his arm

Spider-Man looks back and sees Midoriya, Tsu and Mineta, he sees that Midoriya fingers are broken

Spidey: Midoriya! Get out from here

CRACK*

Spider-Man hears something broken he looks back it was his sensei he is really hurt his arms and legs are broken

Aizawa: AGHH!

Spidey: No... Sensei!!

Spider-Man runs and attacks Nomu, but it's no use his punch doesn't even leaves a mark in him, Nomu leaves Aizawa and grabs his arm,nomu whips spiderman on the floor, and as if that were not enough, he breaks his arm

Spidey: GYAHH( No... now what am i going to do?)

Ochaco: GYAHH!!

Spider-Man hears from far Ochaco scream, he look where thirteen and the others were, suddenly Kurogiri appears behind Tomura

Tomura: Did you kill Thirteen?

Spidey: (Gasps)

Kurogiri: I left her out of the scene, but one student escape he is going to contact the Pro heroes

Tomura starts scratching his neck

Tomura: Kurogiri...YOU...If i want i could kill you... Alright it seem we need leave...Oh yes, before we leave, we must destroy a bit of the pride of the symbol of peace

Spidey: ( Spider-sense) NO, Wait!

Tomura runs to Tsu

Midoriya: SMASH!!!

Midoriya attacks Tomura...

Spidey: what?..( I can't see nothing... it's fuzzy)

The fog disappears, Nomu protected Tomura from the attack, Nomu grabs Midoriya arm

Tomura: " Smash" you must be a All Might follower, that attack was close... i am going to be sure you don't do it again

Spidey: (No... Izuku!... Come on Spidey, your arms are injured but not your legs... come..on)

Spider-Man with his legs tries to stand up...he stands up, he runs and kicks Nomu

Tomura: You end with my patience

Spidey: I have the facility

Tomura: It's over

Nomu leaves Izuku and grabs Spider-Man leg and whips him against the floor

Tomura: Grab him... I'm going to end this

Tomura is going to touch Spider-Man facehe Suddenly he hears the door opening , from the door comes out All Might, but ge doesn't have a smile

All Might: Everything is going to be okay, Why? Because i am here!

Mina: We are saved

Ochaco: Thanks God!

All the students now feel now okay with All Might here

Tomura: Finally, this is going to be fun

Some villains wakes up, but All Might attacks them really fast

Tomura: So it's truth, he us getting slow, Nomu

Nomu leaves Spider-Man and runs to All Might, they are fighting both of them attacking fast

Spidey: Hey handy!

Spider-Man kicks Tomura leaving him in the floor

Spidey: (Now...i hope i can move my hand)

Spider-Man shoots web and catch's Tomura

Spidey: Now stay there

All Might gives a punch to Nomu and sends him flying

Tomura: Kurogiri.. leave

Kurogiri: But sir...

Tomura: Leave now the plan didn't work were caught

Kurogiri disappears, suddenly Lida enters with some heroes, the heroes defeat the villains that are there

OUTSIDE USJ

Outside there are Police cars taking the Villains, and Ambulances with Recovery Girl

All Might: Young Parker... I have to thank you for helping Aizawa and Young Midoriya

Spidey: No problem, thanks god you were there

All Might: Ha, ha... you are strong Young Parker, now you should go with Recovery Girl

Spidey: Yes sir

All Might: Now if you excuse me, i'm leaving

All Might flies out

All Might: (Young Midoriya, i hope you are learning from him)

Midoriya: PETER!, my god look at your arms

Spidey: Hey Don't worry pal, Recovery girl is there... in that ambulance

Midoriya hugs Peter

Midoriya: Thanks for saving me back there

Spidey: He, he your welcome, that's what friends are for, Midoriya you were awesome back there that power, it reminds me like All Might

Midoriya: Eh... Yeah.. thanks it's not like i have All Might power, hey let's see Recovery Girl

Spidey: Yeah that is a great idea

Meanwhile someone was spying Spider-Man

**Mysterio: Is he there?**

Hawkeye: Yes sir i confirm, he is in this school 

**Mysterio: Good now return before they see you**

MEANWHILE IN A AMBULANCE

Recovery Girl kisses Peter arms

Recovery Girl: Thats it

Spidey: Wow that's it's like new... but i want to sleep Suddenly

Recovery Girl: Yes it's normal, My quirk requires your energy to cure your arms, here have a lollipop

Spidey: Thanks

Momo: Peter?, PETER!

Spidey: Momo? My god

Spidey hugs Momo

Spidey: My god, thanks you are okay, i was so worried... if something happened to you...

Momo: Hey don't worry i am here

Suddenly they look at their faces, they turn around and they see some girls watching them, they separate quickly, both are blushing

Jiro: I think someone has a crush

Toru: Isn't that so romatic

Ochaco: I think the same

Mina: He, he...yeah

From that day our friendships were strengthened but also since that day they became rivals, I still have to see how to find the pieces, I can not let mysterio have more pieces. See you in the next chapter

MYSTERIO SECRET BASE

A door opens from the door Kraven and Morbius enters

Mysterio: Did you find it?

Morbius: Yes sir

Morbius gives a piece of tablet to Mysterio

Mysterio: Good!

Sandman: Sir take a look at this

Sandman turns the tv and shows the news to Mysterio

**Reporter: The USJ was attacked by a group of villains that call themselves, THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS, luckily All Might was there and stopped the villains, all the villains were caught even their leader **

**A Tomura picture appears on the tv**

**Reporter: But one is out there, the police is in investigations to find him, for now this is it**

Sandman turns out the tv

Mysterio: Interesting... well we need to get our group big... Carnage!, go to that prison and take the leader out of there ... and in passing the Doctor and Juggernaut

Carnage: Gladly


	11. Chapter 10: MORE POWER!

Peter: Today we return to home early, maybe Izuku was thinking in rest but for me it's time to search for the rock

IZUKU HOUSE 3:00

Inko: Izuku? Are you okay?, are you hurt?

Midoriya: No mom, i am okay

Inko: Peter are you okay too?, if those villains did you something i...

Peter: we are okay Ms.Inko no need to worry

Inko: Okay... you two must be tired why don't you rest a little

Midoriya: Yeah...

IZUKU ROOM

Midoriya: I am going to sleep... there is the Pc if you want to see something

Peter: Yes... thank you... actually i need to make a call can i have your phone?

Midoriya: Sure... Here...

Peter: Thanks (Alright, May number was...now i hope she is okay)

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

??: Hello

Peter: Hi.. may?

??: Yeah? Who is talking?

Peter: May it's me Peter

May: Peter, what?

Peter: Parker, May it's me

May: What kind of joke is this my cousin is sleeping, don't talk to me anymore...

Peter: Wait...(Sigh) Thanks Izuku

Midoriya: Did something happen?

Peter: No, no i just need to think... I'm going to be outside...

Midoriya: Peter? Are you okay?

Peter: Don't worry, I'll come back in a hour

Peter leaves Izuku house and goes swinging, he stops in a building.

Peter: Madame web!, i need to talk with you

Madame web appears behind Peter

Peter: Madame web, why my aunt doesn't now me?

Madame Web: Stay calm Young Peter, Stay calm, remember this is a alternate universe, here is a May Parker, but it's not your May

Peter: Is there a way to talk with her?

Madame web: I am sorry i can't do that, Young Peter, don't worry she is safe i can assure you that

Peter: I mean i been out for 2 days isn't she worried?

Madame Web: Don't worry Peter, everything has a purpose

Peter: Wait before you leave... can you tell me where are the pieces?

Madame web: (Sigh), i wanted to make it more difficult but... (Sigh) there is one piece in a museum, Young Peter you need to hurry if someone gets a piece he gets an infinite power

Peter: Don't worry Madame... I have one in my possession

Madame web: Mysterio has 2

Peter: Well...

Madame web: Just hurry

Peter: Wait do you think i can give you the pieces ?

Madame web: I already have it

Madame web leaves, and Peter now swings

Peter: Alright Pete now we need to concentrate, but... i need my suit and the school won't give me my suit...but.. i can make a new one

U.A SCHOOL

Peter enters U.A to make a new suit

Aizawa: Parker!

Peter: Eek!

Aizawa: What are you doing here?

Peter: Aizawa sensei, shouldn't you be in the Hospital... i mean you look like a Mummy

Aizawa: That doesn't matters anymore what are you doing here?

Peter: Well... i.. i.. I only came to do some things,do you have a workshop? or something here ?, I need ... ehh .. improve my web-shooters

Aizawa: ... Follow me

Peter: Sir is it okay to do this?

Aizawa: What?

Peter: I mean entering the school when it's closed for a while

Aizawa: Students of U.A have permission for almost everything even come here when there are no classes

Peter: Oh, Okay

U.A MECHANICAL WORKSHOP

Aizawa: Hatsume will help you

Peter: Yes sir

Aizawa leaves the workshop

Peter: Alright... now let's work

Hatsume: Hi, you must be the new guy, the one that stop the big guy am i wrong?

Peter: That's me, I am Peter Parker

Hatsume: I am Mei Hatsume nice to meet you!, how can i help you?

Peter: Well i want to make a suit with...

Hatsume: Wonderful, i will make something Amazing, no, something Superior

Peter: He, he thanks maybe you can help me with some codes

Hatsume: Well there's no time to waste let's work!!

Peter: (wow she is full of energy)

Hatsume and Peter are making a suit, they are making a technological suit

U.A MECHANICAL WORKSHOP 8:00

Hatsume: Uff, now look at this baby

Peter: Yeah, It was really worth it, but my hands hurt, now before we end i want to put some codes and.. there, it will take about 10 minutes if you want you can leave

Hatsume: Yeah, thanks Pete

Peter: For what?

Hatsume:You made me not feel alone for a day... Bye Pete

Peter: ...*sniff* that really hurt... okay while this is ready I will look for something...Here is "The Museum of Japan finds a new piece, this time of what seems to be a stone, but very old, it is estimated that the stone exists before Christ, archaeologists are still investigating the stone, meanwhile you can see it in the museum"... okay i don't like to steal, but this time I'll do it to save the universe"

**COMPUTER: DOWNLOAD COMPLETE**

Peter: Perfect!, now let's put it on

The new suit descriptiion: Features a large white spider on the chest instead of the traditional black. The spider has long legs and ends at the thin blue piping of the suit. The shoes have also been modernized, now appearing to be inspired by trendy sneakers.

Each color has its own specific function, providing added support for Spider-Man.The red part of the suit is made out of a reinforced and thicker material, providing some armor and protection, while the blue part adds flexibility.The white bits, which are located on his gauntlets, feet, and chest, are carbon fiber, and designed to absorb as much impact as possible. More specifically it's Spiderman Ps4 suit...

Spider-Man leaves U.A building swinging and doing some parkour.

Spidey: Alright, suit show me where is the museum

inside the mask the location of the museum is shown

Spidey: Alright let's go

MUSEUM 9:00

Spidey: I have to be silent, suit how many guards are here?

**SUIT: CALCULATING... there are 4 guards, ****2 touring the museum and 2 others taking care of the piece**

Spidey: Okay this is going to be easy

Spidey enters through a window,goes to where the piece is

When he is out of his belt he takes out 2 balls and throws them to where the guards are taking care, these balls take out a smoke that makes the guards not see what is happening, spiderman taking advantage of this he takes the piece out of the window and leaves quickly

Guard: (Gasps) The piece isn't here turn the alarms and call the police, you go and check the cameras

Guard 2: Yes sir!

Spidey: shit i need to leave now

Spider-Man runs out of the museum with the piece, he swings and swings until he stop on a building

Spidey: (Sigh) This is the last time i do this...

From a puddle that is out there, hydro man leaves the puddle

Spidey: My spidey sense is tingling

Hydroman: Spider-Man! I didn't think you were a thief too

Spidey: Aww i wanted to see sandy

Hydroman: Give me that piece Spider-Man

Spidey: Come for it

the fight between Spiderman and Hydroman begins, Hydroman tries to launch attacks but Spiderman dodges it

spidey: Web shooter cartridge 4

The web shooter changes its type of web

spidey: I've heard that water does not like electricity

spiderman throws his spider web but instantly removes electricity causing hydroman to fall apart, spiderman approaches the puddle that hydroman left, when approaching a fist of water comes out there, spiderman can not dodge it, quickly hydroman leaves the puddle and makes a water sphere what makes spiderman stay there until he drowns

Spidey: (I can't... Breath... i need to...)

MEANWHILE

Kendo: Yes mom, i'm coming home i just make a stop ( She is talking in her phone)...yes don't worry

Water falls from a building and wets Kendo

Kendo: WHAT THE HELL!!

She looks up

Kendo: Ugh those Pranksters, the are going to pay

Kendo sees some stairs and climbs it... When she's upstairs she sees Hydroman drowning someone, she sees that it's Peter

Kendo: (Peter!, i need to do something)

Spidey: ( Is this it?, i'm out of...air...)

kendo cuts Hydroman's arm causing the sphere to fall and for Peter to be free.

Hydroman: Ugh, I do not have time for this again

Hydroman grabs the piece and escapes, Kendo runs and sees Peter

Kendo: Peter, my god...(She checks his heart) he is not breathing...no, no, Pete stay here

She removes half of the mask and gives mouth-to-mouth breathing, until he manages to breathe

Spidey: (Gasps), (Gasps), (Gasps)... Kendo?

Kendo: He, He My god Peter...

kendo wipes away tears and hugs Peter tightly

Spidey: Hey, Hey it's okay...

Kendo: Peter why?, why are you doing this again?

She starts crying

Spidey: ...(Sigh) Kendo, these are my enemies i can't tell you why, but the reason they are here it's because of me, i have to stop them, I'm sorry Kendo but I can not keep the promise of not taking care of the city, this is my fight...

Kendo just stays silent

Spidey: Now if you excuse me...wait, the piece!, where is it?... oh no... Hydroman...

MYSTERIO SECRET BASE

Hydroman: Boss, i have another piece for you

Mysterio: Ahh, good job

Mysterio grabs the piece, when he has it in his hands the piece glows, Mysterio puts the piece in his chest, his body glows

Mysterio: Yes... MORE POWER!!!

Mysterio has already 3 pieces inside of him, with only those pieces he is powerful, from now things are getting ugly


End file.
